Faraway Promise
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Temari corre desesperada para llegar a Konoha... ¿es un sueño? ¿la realidad? .... Reviews!


Corrí tanto como mis piernas me daban, había roto el kimono a la altura de los muslos para que la carrera no fuera menos lenta pero aún así los sentía tras de mi.

Esta mañana ocurrió el último accidente, intentaron asesinar a Gaara con veneno... Aquello era incomprensible, por suerte Kankuro tiene el olfato en cuestiones de veneno, bastante desarrollado gracias a Karasu y pudo eliminarlo. Pero no podíamos esperar más, no podíamos aguardar a la calma y se lo hicimos ver a Gaara; no era el pueblo en sí, eran pequeños reductos que querían desestabilizarlo. Seguramente ladrones y altos cargos de la Arena compinchados para ello.  
Y es aquí donde comienza mi misión, ser tan rápida como el viento y llegar a Konoha, la alianza hecha años antes debe servir para algo. Kankuro y Baki-sensei cuidarán de mi hermano con sus vidas aunque yo debo llegar con refuerzos antes de que eso llegara a completarse.  
Los siento tras de mi, y aunque mis piernas intentan ir rápidas, ellos son mayoría en numero. Debo hacerles frente, soy una ANBU, no puedo echarme atrás.

Me escondo tras de unas dunas y los escucho, por el ruido que sus pisadas mínimo son tres. No tengo mucho que pensar, he de atacar; aprovechar la arena que me rodea y desestabilizarlos. Cada vez están más cerca; salgo de improviso levantando una capa de arena en mi movimiento. Los miro y ellos ríen, "solo es una mujercita" comentan, aprieto los dientes y dejo las estrellas al descubierto y concuerdo conmigo misma en algo, tengo suerte de que sean simples chuunins y de que encima conozca sus técnicas mejor que nadie dado que su entrenamiento ha sido visualizado por mi. No puedo creerlo, los propios chicos que yo entreno quieren ser mis verdugos...

Siento como el ancho desierto comienza a empequeñecerse en mis pies y sonrío, Gaelian me mira presa del horror, sabe que conozco sus trucos. Cierro los ojos y con un suave murmullo puedo salir de aquel comienzo de genjutsu justo a tiempo para golpear a uno de sus compañeros que se encuentra a mi lado justo antes de atacarme. La chica corre a él dejándome sola con Shin, él es el más fuerte del grupo y sus ojos dicen todo; viene a matarme. Ya no somos un grupo, ahora ellos son mis cazadores y yo su presa, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo.

-¡Bunshin no Jutsu!

-Oh vamos... ¿crees que harás mucho con eso?... La diferencia de nivel no es solo que tu seas un simple chuunin y yo una jounin, tu mente no piensa como genin...-me abstengo de decir nada de ANBU, somos un cuerpo bastante reducido.

-Lo siento Temari-sensei... debo acabar contigo, si Gaelian y Haener no pueden, yo lo haré... ¡Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu!

Intento echarme hacia un lado para que no me llegue pero jamás pude imaginar de que manera Shin controlaba el katon, era algo que no había aprendido conmigo puesto que era bueno si, pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Siento como me alcanza una pierna, aprieto los dientes y abro mi abanico rápidamente sin darle tiempo a pensar;

-¡Ninpou Fuusajin!-la arena comienza a arremolinarse a mi alrededor convirtiéndose en ondas que le atacan a los ojos dándome tiempo a contrarrestarle con una patada en la mandíbula echándole atrás varios metros. No quiero matarles, no puedo... Aunque hay algo que golpea mi mente, ellos no son mi equipo, ellos son parte de los asesinos que quieren terminar con Gaara.  
Siento algo cálido resbalar por mi mejilla, son lágrimas... por primera vez siento pena por eliminar a mis enemigos; no puedo dejar de verlos como los niños que crecieron conmigo pero hay algo que llama mi atención... es una red hecha de chakra, una red que me rodea y los 3 me miran con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Ahora es nuestra...

-No pudimos eliminarla con el genjutsu pero un ataque sorpresa es mejor -ríe Haener quien de un apretón cierra mas aquella red de chakra que a su roce hace que mi piel se queme al tacto. Me muerdo los labios cuando veo preparar algo en la mano de Shin, una lanza... de fuego.. No puedo perder más tiempo, no debo...  
Muerdo mi dedo y la marca de sangre llena mi abanico para después de unos sellos ejecutarlo;

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kirikiri! -vi como sus ojos se abrían de par en par al aparecer Kirikiri, ellos habían escuchado las técnicas de invocación pero parece que aún no habían visto alguna. Gracias a ella pudimos romper su concentración y con ello la red de chakra saliendo de allí, Kirikiri se posicionó a mi lado; podía darle gracias al entrenamiento con Gaara de que hubiera mejorado a tal punto de poder retener a Kirikiri y mantener chakra para contrarrestarles. En ese momento atiné a golpearles; Haener cayó por una patada en el estómago, Shin intentó esquivarme pero Kirikiri más rápida le golpeó con el mango de la azada que había sacado. Gaelian quedó paralizada, no sabía, no podía moverse.

Rápidamente hice una rápida sucesión de sellos, sellos jamás vistos por ellos…sellos para una técnica ANBU. Shin despertaba en ese momento y ninguno lo evitó, igual que en ese momento yo no pude evitar los dos kunais que se clavaron en mi piel, uno en un hombro y el otro en mi pierna derecha.

-¡Kanashibari no Jutsu!-en ese momento todo pareció calmarse, el sonido que traía la arena a mis oídos era suave música para mi en esos momentos. Las cara de mis ex - alumnos era la muestra más clara del más absoluto horror, yo lo sabía puesto que había sufrido esa técnica en mi. Arranqué con dolor ambos kunais y un borbotón de sangre salió de ellos, despedido como mi adiós momentáneo a mi tierra. Miré a Kirikiri y gemí de dolor, no era solo dolor físico; el espiritual hacía más daño.

- Kirikiri… ve a Sunagakure, avisa a Baki-sensei… y después desaparece-su rápida comprensión actuó del aliado más fuerte y salió disparada por las dunas. Saqué de mi kit hilo y los amarré dejándolos allí, Baki-sensei sabría que hacer con ellos.

Llevaba dos días completos andando, mi velocidad había disminuido considerablemente y el dolor de mis heridas estaba volviéndose insoportable. La noche se hacía largamente más pesada que el día, en esos momentos podía traer a Kirikiri conmigo para que me apoyara pero aquella noche no podía gastar más chakra.

Había sido atacada de nuevo horas antes por unos bandidos que parecían haber huido. No podía moverme todo lo bien que necesitaba pero, por suerte había acabado con ellos. Decidí tomar el camino de ellos, si huían de ahí debía ser por algo, pero la noche me tomó de improvisada compañera y mi chakra estaba casi agotado.

Querría la suerte, mi propia suerte, que me encontrara con él. Su porte lo conocía desde la distancia ya que yo le había visto partir tantas veces que me era imposible no reconocerle, Hyuuga Neji... Suspiré levemente, mis zancadas se hicieron algo más rápidas hasta que llegue a él, derrumbándome en sus brazos.

- ¡Temari¿Estás bien¿Qué te ha pasado¡Estás ardiendo¡Respóndeme!

Gemí levemente al contacto, abriendo mis ojos, mirándole;

-Sunagakure...esta en peligro... Tengo que hablar... con Godaime-sama, Neji...

--

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sentía dolor… ¿acaso había soñado? Parpadee un par de veces, sentí la caricia del viento en mis mejillas y el rosa de las flores del cerezo llenaron mi visión¿qué era esto¿qué ocurría?. Intenté levantarme pero unas manos blancas no me dejaron, cuando me fijé era Neji quien me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa señalándome el frente.

Delante de mi los vi, y comencé a comprender. Naruto e Hinata estaban sobre un árbol observando todo aquello, no muy alejados mi hermano Kankuro acompañado de Tenten reían ante las batallitas que mi hermano le contaba mientras Lee los escuchaba atentamente acompañándoles con un poco de sake. Sakura e Ino descansaban al pie de otro árbol junto a Kiba quien no soltaba la mano de Ino y mi hermano Gaara echaba leves miradas de soslayo a Sakura. Shikamaru jugaba con Sasuke, Shino y Chouji al shogi al lado de los otros, a veces Ino terminaba solidarizándose con Sasuke e intentaban ganarle alguna que otra partida a Shikamaru…

Sonreí levemente y alcé mis manos tocando la cara de mi acompañante quien me sonrió tiernamente, sus dedos acariciaron mis labios para después juguetear con mis cabellos y con los pétalos de sakura que terminaban cayendo en mis cabellos… Ahora si lo había recordado todo, mis amigos… Konoha había ayudado a Suna a tiempo salvando a Gaara, salvando mi tierra… Y entre nosotros, nos habíamos ayudado a sentir, Naruto e Hinata, Sakura y Gaara, Ino y Kiba… Kankuro y Tenten… y Neji, aquel que me salvó, había vuelto para salvar mi corazón y mi alma de un vacío…

Esto era un comienzo… el comienzo de la primavera en mi…

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Hum?

- Gracias por existir…

- Gracias a ti por enseñarme el comienzo de la primavera, Neji…

El comienzo de una nueva vida, que sellamos bajo los árboles de sakura con un suave y cálido beso…

-------

Bueno... ya está mi musa liandola... Esto salió en un rato esta tarde, para un concurso de fanfics de tematica primavera-veráno y como estoy sumergida en el siguiente capitulo de Loveless pues...Disfrutadlo :)

**Hyuuga Temari (a.k.a Lady Alexiel)**


End file.
